Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for utilizing effluent pipelines to generate energy. More particularly, embodiments disclose diverting a fluid flow from an effluent pipeline to a bypass pipeline, wherein the bypass pipeline has a greater diameter than the effluent pipeline.
Background
Hydropower is a term that refers to the production of power via fluid flow through an effluent pipeline. Conventionally, to generate power from the flowing fluid, a turbine is positioned in the effluent pipeline to contact the flowing fluid. Blades of the turbine are rotated responsive to the flowing fluid to generate torque. Responsive to the turbine generating torque, energy associated with the flowing water may be converted into another form of energy, such as electrical energy.
In conventional hydropower systems, the greater the torque created by the turbine, the greater amount of horsepower the turbine will generate. However, the torque of the turbine is limited to the speed of the flowing fluid and the diameter of the turbine's blades. Yet, the diameter of a conventional turbine may not be greater than the diameter of the effluent pipeline.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods to increase the torque generated by a turbine by increasing the diameter of the blades of the turbine.